Gimme back my Insane Pills!
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: For GalaxyPegasus's contest. CONTAINS A LOT OF CAPS AND SCREAMINGS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! also includes my favorite author, ShadowSlayer2013 and her assistant, Grim Reaper! Go now, EVIL BALLET DANCING SCISSORS! CUT OFF TSUBASA'S HAIR! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Tsubasa: NOOO!)


**Me: MWAHAHAHA! IT IS I, THE MAJESTIC LORD OF DA EVIL RAINBOW SPITTING CHICKEN NUGGETDOGS! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Gingka: No! It's the nuggetdogs!**

**Me: AWW... WHAT A CUTE LITTLE KITTY... AND I'M GONNA TRHOW YOU INTO DA POOL OF WET BENKEI UNDERPANTS! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Kyoya: NOOOOOOOO! And for the last time, I'm not a cat!**

**Me: *sees Ryuga* SPARKLES! *snatches his headgear* TIARA!**

**Ryuga: Ack! Gimme back!**

**Me: *biting the headgear* No! Yum... It taste like RAINBOW SHITTING BROWNIES!**

**Ryuga: That's gold, you nincompoop!**

**Me: *sparkly eyes* REALLY? MR LIZARD MAN?**

**Ryuga: *facepalm* Yes and I'm not Mr Lizard Man.**

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! IM GONNA SELL THIS THING! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Kage: Riga never owned MFB...**

**Me: SUDDUP BEFORE DA POT OF RAINBOW EXPLODING GOLD I STOLE FROM DA EVIL PURPLE LEPRECHAUN WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY YOU KICK YOUR BUTT!**

**Kage: What!?**

* * *

Gingka and the others were hiding in the dark creepy basement, he was holding a big jar full of rainbow coloured pills. "Yeesh! What is that smell?" Masamune blurt out. "Shush, Masamune! You'll give out our location!" Madoka shot him a glare. "Oh... I'll tell you what that was. It was the smell of a FARTING INSANITY!" A mysterious voice answered. "Oh thanks. How'd you kno... Wha!" Masamune screamed suddenly, making everyone jump. "What the heck Masamune? She'll know we... Kyaaa!" Gingka screamed at the sight of the owner of the mysterious voice. "Why the shock, Gingka? I supposed that you've something that you're meaning to return to me." The girl smirked. "Yeah, I think... WE BETTER RUN! DON'T LET RIGA GET THE INSANE PILLS!" The gang ran like hell.

The girl known as Riga has a peach skin tone, golden eyes and black hair with a streak of red above her left eye. She wore a black turtleneck dress with gold highlights, a white coat, purple miniskirt, black fingerless gloves, black stockings, black high heeled boots and her gold bey gear attached to her thighs. She didn't chase them immediately, she called Slayer (ShadowSlayer2013) over and made their move. "Just get back the insane pills. Remember, don't let Grim kill anyone." She said while turning to Slayer's assistant for the day, Grim Reaper. "No worries, I'll turn his scythe into a chicken. Anyways, I still got some insane pills you gave me." The girl turned the scythe into a frozen chicken and the both of them ate 3 insane pills each due to the lack of it. "LET'S GO AND GET THEM! I SUMMON YOU! EVIL PURPLE ZOMBIFIED LAVA SPITTING PONIES!" Riga shouted out and a whole group of evil purple zombified lava spitting ponies arrived. The three of them jumped on it and screamed, "LET'S GO TO DA EVIL BUTT KICKING WBBA HQ OF MAN EATING MASAMUNES!" The evil purple zombified lava spitting ponies farted RAINBOW GLITTERING COCAO POWDER and headed for WBBA.

**-WBBA-**

Gingka: OH NO! DADDY! HELP! *screaming like a 5 year old*

Madoka: Hmm? Where is the director?

Masamune: OH NO! HE'S BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!

Me: *suddenly appears with fireworks* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Slayer! SHOW THEM THE CHICKEN!

Slayer: *walks out with a chicken dancing Ryo tied to a leash* MWAHAHAHA! We've just show him his worst fears and he went crazy! MWAHAHAHA!

Gingka: How could you?

Me: You mean let him watch Barnie for a whole hour? Why not?

Gingka: I meant setting the building on fire!

Slayer: Oh... WE DON'T CARE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GRIM!

Grim Reaper: *takes out two nerf guns*

Masamune: Those puny nerf guns won't do anything to th... Wha!

Me&Slayer: DIE! DIE YOU UNICORN LOVER! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *shoots hotdogs*

Gingka: No! It's the hotdogs! Duck!

Me: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOMEBODY CALLED FOR MY TRIPLE RAINBOW GLITTER RUBBER DUCK MINIONS? *fires rubber ducks*

Everybody: RUN! RUN!

Me&Slayer: *runs outside the building* WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Say goodbye!

Madoka: We're not gonna make it! Gingka! Before we die, I need to tell you something!

Gingka: What?

Madoka: You didn't zip your pants and I love you!

Me: *takes out a remote control and press the red button* It says warning!

*WBBA building blows up*

Me&Slayer: *walks away Gangnam Style style*

*Slayer uses magic!*

Gingka: *pops out of glitters and red toothpaste with the others* What happened?

Slayer: DA SLAYA REVIVED YOU! NOW JUMP OFF DA BUILDING BATMAN STYLE!

Gingka: What!?

Me: You heard her! *teleports to the top of a random building* GO! BATMAN! *kicks him off*

Gingka: Waaaaa*cough* aaaaaaaaaa! *crashed into a hotdog stall* NO! HOTDOGS!

Madoka: Really? Gingka?

Slayer: Gingka, you've forgotten what she said before dying? *smirks*

Gingka: Oh, yeah! Really? Madoka? Did I heard you wrong?

Madoka: I admit nothing!

Me: GOOD! BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY ARRANGED MADOKA TO GET MARRIED WITH A GLITTER FAIRY OF LAVA LAND!

Madoka&Gingka: O.o What!?

Slayer: YOU HEARD HER! *snatches the jar of INSANE PILLS!* OFF! MY RAINBOW GLITTER FEATHER BRAINS!

*tsubasa carries her away*

Others: O.o

Me: MWAHAHAHAHA! SO LONG SUCKERS! ONWARD, MAH FLYING PIRANHACORNS OF DOOM!

*get carries away with a school of PIRANHACORNS*

Others: *sweatdrop*

* * *

**Me: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GINGKA! GET AWAY FROM MADOKA! SHE'S MARRIED!**

**Gingka: WHAT!? I thought you were just kidding!**

**Me: Remember this! The insane-na-some dictionary has no 'just kidding'!**

**Kenta: *sparkling eyes* I'll lend you mine, in exchange for not torture me for the whole week.**

**Me: *tapping chin* Lemme see... NO! *throws him into the pool of peanut butter and flying piranhacorns of doom.* WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-somewhere in lava land-**

**Madoka: *banging on door* GINGKA! Get me outta here! Open the door you crazy fairy!**

**Glitter fairy: NEVER! Not until Riga says so.**

**Madoka: NO! I HATE YOU RIGA!**

**-my house-**

**Me: AWW... GINGKA, MADOKA JUST SAID SHE HATED ME LIKE HOW SHE HATED JEFF THE KILLER!**

**Slayer: WHAT!? *flips table* SHE'S SOOOOOOOOOO DEAD! *takes out machine gun***


End file.
